Bleed Me
by Stephycats7785
Summary: For centuries Tate Langdon has walked the earth and he was so sure he had seen and experienced everything life and death had to offer until she came along and changed it all. AU in which Tate is a vampire and Violet is human.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bleed Me

Rating: M for later chapters

Pairing: Violet Harmon/Tate Langdon

Summary: For centuries Tate Langdon has walked the earth and he was so sure he had seen and experienced everything life and death had to offer until she came along and changed it all. AU in which Tate is a vampire and Violet is human.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

AN: So I got the idea to do a story where Tate is a vampire. It may have a few tie ins with American Horror Story Hotel though they will be mostly vague and not give to much away, but I thought it would be best to warn you all just in case. This is only the introduction chapter so it will be shorter than most of the others. Only the introduction chapter will be from third persons point of view, the rest will be in Tate's point of view which is actually knew to me since I haven't really written from his perspective before so bear with me if he seems out of character. Since this is an AU story things will be different, but I will try to keep important events from the show intact if I can.

Violet Harmon had never been the kind of person who believed in the realm of the supernatural. She always believed firmly in the reality of things around her; things she could touch, taste, and feel. Ghosts, werewolves, demons, witches, even vampires, were something created by Hollywood. Stories created to keep the masses entertained when their own lives became to much to deal with. Violet pitied them for their own stupidity and at a very young age she had promised herself she would never allow herself to become like them, she would be different, unique.

All of that had been before she met Tate Langdon though. The blonde boy of her dreams who she had failed to realize happened to be a monster until it was far to late. She had been angry at her parents for dragging her across the country to start over because they could not handle their own problems. She wanted to rebel, to hurt them the same way they had hurt her and Tate had seemed to be the perfect tool; he was ever fathers worst nightmare when it came to boyfriends. He was a trouble maker and slightly psychotic. He listened to Nirvana and dressed like it was still the nineties. He had been everything she ever wanted and the fact he wanted her in return, well that just made it perfect, for a while at least. Until she discovered the truth about what he was and things started to fall apart around her.

"Please Tate please, I don't want to die." Tears coated her cheeks as she cowered in the far corner of her bedroom as far away from the man, the monster who had stolen her heart as she could.

"It's to late for that." Tate tilted his head as he took a step towards her. He could smell her fear, taste it in the air and it was absolutely stimulating. Being around Violet made him feel alive, something he hadn't been for many lifetimes. "You knew what you were getting in to when you chose to be with me Violet."

Shaking her head furiously her gaze moved to her bedroom door as she contemplated whether or not she could make it before he caught her. "I never wanted this."

His dark eyes scanned over her body as he thought about her statement. He knew everything there was to know about Violet, things she did not even know about herself yet. "Didn't you?"

"What?" Her attention snapped back to him immediately.

Taking another two steps closer to her, he smiled softly as if he had just heard a joke he found to be humorous. How could she not see the truth? A part of him wondered if her mortality blinded her to the truth. In the end it didn't really matter considering her mortal life would be over soon enough. Soon Violet would be like him and he would teach her what it was like to truly see things as they were without the blinders she wore due to her humanity. "When we met you already toyed with the line of life and death. You craved the relief the darkness of ending your life would bring, but you lacked a true understanding of it. As a human you are unable to grasp a true understanding of death and all it entails, but I can show you Vi, I can give you what you so desperately want."

Violet could feel more tears spill down her cheeks. As much as she hated him in this moment, as much as she feared him and what was to come, the bigger part of her heart still loved him and would continue to love him despite what may come next. "I want to live Tate, to have a life."

Finally he had made it to her side and Tate used his arms to keep her boxed in, trapped between his body and the wall. He could feel the heat radiating from her body and while he would miss it, along with hearing her heartbeat as it thrummed against her breastbone, he knew it would be better for them when she was like him, forever, for all eternity. "You've had a human life, but you were never truly alive. I am going to give you the life you deserve and so much more. I can show you things you've never dreamed of. I can make you feel things no mortal ever could, but you have to stop running. This is our destiny Vi, and you can't fight against destiny."

"You're wrong." She argued doing her best to keep her breathing normal, which was a hard task whenever he was near. Her body wanted nothing more than to get lost in his familiarity, but her mind screamed and protested otherwise. Violet knew she needed to stay focused if she wanted to have even half a change of getting out of there alive. "I never wanted to die."

"Then what did you want my lovely naive little girl?" The question was a teasing whisper against her lips.

She cursed at herself mentally for the whimper that escaped her lips when his brushed against hers for the briefest of moments. "What I wanted was you, just you."

The palm of his right hand, as pale and cold as the rest of him, came to rest on her cheek as his thumb wiped away a few stray tears. "And so you shall have me, forever."

"No," The word came out as a strangled plea as she tried to turn her face away from Tate, away from his always alluring and addictive touch. "I have a family and friends. I have a future I want to be alive for. Please don't take it all from me. Please don't make me choose. If you really loved me then you want me to have a full life Tate. You were human once and I have to believe that deep down you still have some humanity inside of your black soul. If you are capable of love then you are damn well capable of setting me free."

"I cannot Violet, you are all I want and all I have. I am much to selfish to let you go. I will be the only family and friend you will ever need. Soon you will see I am doing this for you, I am taking you somewhere better. I will not allow you to rot, to waste away in this filthy world." Reaching out with his other hand it was almost to easy to spin her and pull her back against him so he could brush her hair away from her delicate throat. The other arm wrapped around her waist to hold her against his chest as she struggled. "Do not struggle my love. It only hurts for a moment and then when it's over we will have forever to be together, I promise."

Violet knew her fate had been sealed and so she squeezed her eyes shut against the sudden sharp pain as his teeth penetrated the soft flesh of her throat. Crying out would only cause her parents, if they even heard her that is, to meet a grisly death and she wanted more for them. At least with her death she knew they were safe and as much as she hated them, she loved them as well. Maybe her death would actually mean something sine her life never really had.

TBC...

AN: So yeah, this is basically the introduction to the story and it actually takes place near the end, but the next chapter starts to show how they ended up at this point. I hope it came out alright and I would love to hear your thoughts.

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

It was always the same; I would stalk the streets of L.A. nightly looking for meal, usually having to settle for a hooker or junkie and I would take them back to murder house with the promise of a good time and they would follow without hesitation like sheep to the slaughter. It was sad really, how easily they let themselves be led to their deaths. I often wonder if I had ever been that naive when I was still human. As the decades passed by it became harder and harder to recall my human life. I suppose it doesn't really matter since the little I did remember told me my life hadn't been one I should mourn.

Sometimes I would draw out the mental games for my own amusement since I had nothing better to do with my time, but then there were times when I simply wanted it over and done with. After years of the same routine it became boring, there was just no excitement anymore. I would stalk my prey, bring them back to my place, they would beg or pray to whatever god they believed in, and I would drain them of their life essence. Never anything new, just the same repetition for the rest of eternity and I was tired of it.

Was this the price for eternal life? It sounds wonderful at first, the idea of never aging or having to worry about death, but in the end what did endless time and beauty mean if you were utterly alone? Of course I could always turn one of my victims, I had in the past due to fact I was just so lonely, but they never lasted very long. The longest I had ever kept one of my pets was two weeks and it only lasted that long due to the fact she had given excellent blowjobs. Chloe had sucked (no pun intended) in bed, but she gave decent head and spent most of her short vampire life with my dick in her mouth until even that became more of a chore to me than it was pleasurable.

What I wanted more than anything was to find someone who understood me. I had met others of my kind, yet none of them really got it. I suppose in the world of the immortal I was a freak, which is ironic if you think about it. I was a monster to the other monsters living in secret among the humans of this world. It should have bothered me more than it did, knowing I would never fit in, but it didn't. I would rather live my existence alone than be surrounded by creatures who only spent time in my company in order to get something they wanted. After years of searching for something that did not exist, I had decided I would simply exist the only way I knew how. Why bother searching for a soulmate when I no longer had a soul?

"You really must stop making such a mess when you eat. You're over a hundred years old and one would think over that expanse of time you would have learned to clean up after yourself." I smirked when I heard Moira's voice coming from the kitchen as I ascended the basement stairs.

Moira happened to be my maid and she was a ghost. My human mother, when she was still alive, had killed her when she caught her fourth husband trying to fuck her, and so she killed them both not knowing that when you die in this house, you don't move on to Heaven or Hell, neither of which I believed in, but rather your soul gets trapped forever and you can only ever leave on Halloween. Luckily I did not have that problem. I was free to leave the property whenever I felt like it, well at least when it was night; traveling during the day was always tricky since the sun, while it did not reduce me to a pile of ash, did act as poison to my system causing me to weaken and become sickly.

"How was I supposed to know she was a gusher?" I commented with a shrug of my shoulders. My last meal, well what was left of her anyways, still remained splattered on the kitchen walls. She had been hungry as had I only she had no idea I wasn't hungry for the moldy cheese in the fridge or left over oranges from the last owners of the house. Was it my fault her blood decided to spray everywhere as soon as I sank my fangs in to her jugular? "Why are you obsessing about the blood today of all times? This is not the first time I've made a mess and usually I clean up after myself."

Moira pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Did you forget the house has been sold again? The new family is supposed to arrive shortly and now I have to worry about cleaning up your mess. I will never understand why you simply do not buy this place. It's not as if you don't have the money."

Reaching for my pack of cigarettes on the counter I pulled one out and set it between my lips. "Why would I bother doing that? I happen to enjoy watching the humans who move in here. It is entertaining to see how long it takes before the house breaks them and gives the other ghosts something to do besides pester me."

What I didn't mention was the fact I also enjoyed not having to hunt on a nightly basis when living people where here. It kind of reminded me of a fast food service because I could simply sneak in to whatever room I wished while they slept and feed until my craving was gone and they would never know the truth. I suspect it was the magic of this old house that kept them from waking while I fed. This place had a darkness to it, something which made the house alive in a way and as long as you kept the house happy it made sure to give you what needed or wanted in return. It was a sort of partnership if one wanted to see it that way.

"Are you sure you don't have a more selfish reason?" My undead housekeeper scowled as she shook her head. We may not hate each other, but we were far from being friends and if she continued to test my patience I wouldn't hesitate to kill again; she would come back, she always did. "I realize you are lonely, we all are, but it isn't right you creeping around this house, sneaking in to rooms and taking what you want without permission. Do you honestly believe you will ever find love, a real love if you continue on this path? You're mother, despite being without a soul, would want better for you."

I could feel a growl rumble up from the depths of my chest. "You would do well to remember your place instead of lecturing me on what I am doing with my immortal life. If I remember correctly it was you who killed the last family who dare buy this place and I had to clean up your mess."

Immediately she flinched back at hearing the harsh truth of her past sins spill from my lips. "My apologies Sir Langdon. I forgot my place for a moment. It must be all the stress from getting this place ready for the new owners. I can assure you it won't happen again."

"It's not a problem Moira, all is forgiven." I shot her a smile as I took a drag from my cigarette. Smoking, for me, was more habit than anything else and it annoyed the hell out of many of the ghosts in this place so I kept it up even though it really had no effect on me. "So tell me about the new owners."

Setting down a dishrag she turned around to face me. "From what I could gather listening in on that horrid realtor Marcy saying on the phone, it appears to be a family of three. They originate from Boston, but a family tragedy brought them to L.A. in the hopes of starting over. He's a therapist and plans on seeing patients here at the house. The wife doesn't work from what I gather and they have a rather rebellious teenage daughter."

A teenage daughter? Well this could be much more interesting than I first anticipated. I loved the younger generation, so full of life, so easy to manipulate. I had been so bored lately, but now I had something to look forward to. Not only could I fuck with the therapist until he cracked, I probably could and most likely would end up fucking his daughter. I wondered if she were a virgin. Most girls these days gave it up at a very young age and yet sometimes, on very rare occasions, there were exceptions and I really hoped this girl ended up being one of those rare exceptions.

Hearing a car door slam, I quickly headed in the direction of the basement so I could hide amongst the shadows for the time being. A smirk tilted my lips upwards. "Let the games begin."

AN: So this chapter gave me a hard time and it came out shorter than I had intended, but I think that is just because I have yet to introduce Violet. Think of this as another introduction, this time to Tate's character. I know the chapter was kind of crappy, but it was starting to make me angry because no matter how many times I rewrote it the stupid thing would not come out the way I wanted. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.

Please R&R like always!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

The Harmons had only been officially moved in for a week, but already they were much more entertaining than any of the past families who came and went over the years. The mother didn't hold my interest because she was oblivious to everything around her even though she liked to pretend otherwise. She tried to act like a loving wife and mother, but a part of her was detached, she simply went through the motions. From what I had learned, six months earlier she had lost a child in the womb and then had been forced to carry the dead fetus in her belly until the time she should have delivered a healthy little boy. Sometimes when she thought nobody was watching her she would rub her now flat stomach as if caressing the memory of her son who never had to chance to take his first breath. She was a walking ad for what could have been and I quickly found myself bored of watching her.

Her husband, as I had suspected, was one of those people who thought they were better than everyone around them because of their occupation. This man thought because he was a doctor of the mind it somehow elevated him to a higher level than those around him. He thought he was better than everyone, including the members of his family, and because of this fact he honestly believed it was alright to do what he wanted, which apparently included cheating on his wife with one of his students and then uprooting his entire family across country for a do over, as if a buying a shiny new house would fix the fundamental cracks he had created within his family of three.

I detested him the moment I first set eyes on him, so much so that I wouldn't even bite him if I were starving, though I would fuck with his mind. I had already had Nora, another ghost in the house who I always looked at as a mother, call, using my cellphone of course since she did not have one of her own and could barely understand how to use mine even after I showed her at least a dozen times, to make me an appointment for next week. It gave me time to learn more about the man and figure out the best course of action on how to break the man; hopefully it would be a challenge, I did love a good challenge.

Now the daughter on the other hand, Violet, she was vastly different than her parents, from the teenagers who existed today, from anyone I had ever encountered in my unnaturally long life actually. Unlike other girls her age, Violet did not fall prey to the fashions and trends everyone else seemed to. She hated her own generations taste in music and much preferred the grunge era choosing to listen to Nirvana, Morrissey, Hole, and the Smiths. Instead of short skirts and tops that hid nothing, she chose to wear layers covering up over ninety percent of her body. Her closet was full of babydoll dresses, tights in an assortment of colors and patterns, and sweaters that I am sure had seen better days. Personally I loved her vintage hat collection, it brought me back to a time when things were much more simple. It was clear Violet Harmon belonged to a different time, she did not belong in this day and age, she was to pure for the filthy cesspool the world had become.

The girls taste in fashion was not the only thing I liked about her. She, in a way, was like me because she saw the world as it was and did not wear the same blinders the rest of the world seemed to. She saw the darkness and instead of fearing it or pretending it wasn't there, Violet Harmon chose to let it wash over her, she graved it the same way I craved blood on almost a daily basis. Blood, that was another unique Violet Harmon trait, this waif of a teen girl would lock herself in her bathroom and bring a razor to her own flesh tearing it apart and watch in fascination as her blood, her very life essence spilled down her arms and fingers before painting the white porcelain of the sink pink.

The first time I had seen her do it, hidden in the shadows of her bedroom, the desire to walk in, take her in my arms, and taste the blood on her wrist, soothe wounds with my tongue before taking her back in to her bedroom and burying myself in her warmth, the heat of her body encasing me and the sound her rapidly beating heart echoing in my ears as I made her moan and bed and scream my name. It had taken all my willpower to stop from giving in to my desires because I knew the timing was all wrong and I wanted, no, I needed it to be perfect and besides, I had all the time in the world so I could wait. I would slowly worm my way in to her life making it so she needed me and then, only then, would I slowly and carefully begin to alienate her from the people surrounding her. I would cut her off from everyone and everything until she had nothing and nobody to turn to accept for me and then I would make her like me and we would have each other for always.

She wouldn't be a passing fancy, this I knew because she had done something nobody else ever could, Violet Samantha Harmon made me feel alive and officially we had yet to meet. If this girl could do that by merely existing, then I couldn't wait to see what happened in the future. We would bring the world to its knees, blood dripping from our lips as the darkness consumed us and it would be worth all the years I had spent alone, i was absolutely sure of it. First thing first though, the next step would be meeting her face to face which could be tricky, but I would be sure to leave and impression she would never forget.

TBC...

AN: So were I have been feeling so ill lately, winter is hard on me due to my liver disease and such, I have decided because I do have other stories, the chapters are going to be shorter, but I will do my best to update every few days if I can. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and in the next Violet and Tate meet face to face.

Please R&R like always!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

Waiting a week to introduce myself to the fascinating and alluring Violet Harmon was pure torture and being the way I am, I knew almost all there was to know about torture, it was something I found to be rather addicting, it was a stress reliever, and art I had long ago mastered, but in this case it appeared I was the victim and that's something I wasn't quite used to. Being a vampire, time meant very little to me and yet here I was counting down the seconds until I would finally be able to talk to my sweet girl. If I gave in to my impulse and made my move to early then everything would be ruined before it even had a chance to truly begin and I couldn't have that, so yes, even though it pained me to do so, I continued to wait since I knew it would be worth it in the end.

Eventually the day came for my appointment with Ben Harmon, which happened to be a good thing because right after my session I planned on making my presence known to his only living child. It was going to be a great day; A little bit of mental torment brought down on the doctor followed by a round of the seduction of Violet Harmon phase one. Now if I had my way I would most certainly introduce myself to my future dark queen instead of wasting time with her father who thought he knew everything there was to know about the world and the people in, when in reality he knew fuck all. Still though, screwing with him, twisting his words, casting doubt on different aspects of his life, taking his little girl away from him and turning her in to something more perfect than she already happened to be would make an hour of boring conversation about trivial nonsense which no longer applied to or interested me in any sort of way tolerable at the very least.

When it was time for my session, I snuck out of the basement and made sure to stick to the shadows as I moved around to the front of the house where I then knocked and waited patiently for someone to open the door. I had expected the wife to be the one to greet me, but much to my pleasant surprise it was not Vivian Harmon, but rather her daughter. Well well, this really was turning out to be a better day than I had expected. Perhaps my luck was finally changing. Maybe the universe had heard my cry from the darkness, my need for something more and decided to give it to me after all this time. Usually I didn't believe in shit like that because my mother had tried to beat her faith in to me when I was still alive and a young boy, but with the recent changes, especially the arrival of Violet, I couldn't help but wonder if there were a higher power out there; not necessarily God per say or even the devil, but something, a kind of karma for the undead.

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because the next thing I know the human girl in front of me crossed hers and started to tap her food impatiently. Her mouth was moving and it took me another second to focus on hearing the actual words. "Well? Are you going to stand there staring at me like some nineties grunge creeper or are you going to introduce yourself and tell me what the hell you're doing here? I don't have all day you know."

Immediately I felt a grin take over the lower half of my face. Beautiful and sarcastic, a perfect combination in my already perfect girl. "I'm Tate, Tate Landon and I have an appointment with Ben Harmon."

"Boy do I pity you." She muttered with a shake of her head. "My dad is a shit therapist, but I probably shouldn't say that, especially to his first patient so let's start over shall we? Hi Tate, my name is Violet and my father should be back shortly, he had to run to the corner store for some more smokes, he doesn't know the pack his supposably misplaced his now in my possession, but that will remain our little secret."

"Nice to meet you Violet and you have nothing to worry about, your secret is safe with me." Already I could sense my charm drawing her in, not that I had expected anything less. When I was still human I had this way of pulling people in without any effort at all on my part and that particular ability had only intensified when I became one of the undead; it helped to shape us in to more efficient killers, though I had been pretty efficient a killer before my heart stopped beating. "Do you think it would be alright if I waited inside? I'm not really big on sunshine."

It was a private joke I didn't expect her to understand considering she had no idea bout what I really was, but she surprised me yet again when she grinned, though I knew she thought my joke was something different she still got it in some degree which was more than I could say about most people. "So you're not one of these California surfer boys with fake tans who think they're the shit just because they can stand on a board floating board for more than thirty seconds? I guess it's cool to know there is at least one other sane person in this god forsaken place. I probably shouldn't let you in, it will piss my dad off, but since I get great joy in causing him pain I am going to go ahead and do it anyways, not like he can say anything without coming off as a jack ass. He forced me to move across the country so really he owes me big time. Do you like Morrissey? We can listen to some music while we wait."

"How do you know I'm not some sort of serial killer?" I teased following her in the house, my house, our house.

Spinning around to face me, she smiled again her eyes alight with amusement and dare I say it, hope? When she spoke I knew I had fallen in love already, something I used to think impossible until she came along. "I'm not that lucky."

TBC...

An: Yes this is a very short chapter, but shorter chapters mean that I can update more often and honestly this was a filler chapter and I am not feeling well. It has been a really rough week health wise and all I want to do was sleep, but I felt bad for not updating so I wanted to give you something even if it is short.

Please R&R like always!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from American Horror Story!

After Violet invited me inside, we had been planning to head up to her room until her father came back in time for my first session, but the human male had ruined our short time together by coming home before we had time to even make it all the way up the stairs. My first instinct was to rip his throat out with my teeth and watch him bleed out, the wooden floor forever stained by the crimson liquid, but considering I planned on wooing his daughter, I refrained from giving in to such carnal animal urges. Instead I simply backed down the stairs making sure to give Violet a look of longing and regret. She needed to know I wanted nothing more than to spend time with her; she needed to become enraged at her father for interrupting us; it would help tear father and daughter apart even more in the future.

By the time we had made it to his office, I was livid. Violet and I had made an instant connection and was I with her right now where I should be? No, of course not, I was stuck in doctor do goods office listening him prattle on about how nobody was a lost cause and everyone could get better if only they applied themselves and actually tried. It was amusing in my opinion because if I told Ben Harmon the truth about what I was, what I have done in the past, he would try to have me committed. It should be the doctor who was committed because out of the two of us I was the sane one; I saw things how they were, but he didn't, couldn't, wouldn't.

Humans could be very naive when they wanted to be; only seeing what they believed to be the truth. For a supposably evolved race they had closed minds. I cannot deny I had once been like them, seeing only what my eyes could see and my mind could comprehend. It wasn't until my rebirth that I knew what I had always suspected though never had the balls to accept; the world and the humans living in it were merely play things for the darkness. Some people called the darkness the devil while other cultures had a different name for it, but in the end it was all the same thing. I had been lucky enough to escape the lies, to be set free and given a second chance to live in death and I would give Violet that same experience, because she was to good for this world, to pure. She was ridiculed due to the fact she was smart enough to know the life she was living wasn't real. I would save Violet the way I had been unable to save my younger sister Addie and older brother Beau.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I focused on the male therapist and realized he had stopped talking and was now waiting for me to say something, to say anything really. He had asked me to tell him about the dreams I was having, I decided to give him a half truth. I would tell him about the dreams I'd had when still human since I lack the ability to dream now or if I do I don't remember them though I wish I could because there was no doubt in my mind I'd dream of Violet since she had become the center of my world, not that I had a problem with that or anything, the exact opposite actually.

"My dreams are always the same for the most part. I wake up in what I think to be a river of some sort, My arms and legs flail trying to find some sort of ground or something to grab, but they find nothing. I choke trying to breath, I can't get my head above the water. I am drowning, but for some unknown reason I open my eyes only to see I am in a river, but not one made of water." I pause for dramatic effect leaning forward in my seat to better gauge his reaction to the words I happened to be speaking. "It's a river of blood; hot, thick, sticky blood coming at me from all sides."

The wannabe therapist known as Ben Harmon interrupted before I had the chance to say anything else. "Is it your blood you are drowning in? Sometimes our dreams are trying to tell us something and often times if you dream of drowning it means you feel as if something in your life is taking over or pulling you down-"

This time I was the one to interrupt. "It is not my blood Dr. Harmon."

His eyes widened in fear and I could smell his terror in the air getting stronger with each passing second. "Whose does the blood belong to then Tate?"

I knew my answer would probably be the most disturbing thing he would hear from one of his patients. The truth was always terrifying and that is why everyone did whatever they could in order to ignore the obvious even when it was staring them straight in the face. I enjoyed toying with people and the fact the things I said were true, it only made it more fun in my opinion and now would be no different. I would thoroughly terrify the good doctor and then continue my slow seduction of his daughter before bringing her to my world where we could torture others the way I had done for centuries. I bet my girl would be good at mind games.

Meeting his gaze with a steady stare of my own, I opened my mouth to answer his question while at the same time shaking his core beliefs even if he may not want to believe it at first he would one day very soon when he became his daughters first kill. He would know then I wasn't just some messed up kid. His last thought would be admitting to himself how wrong he had been and there was nothing he could do about it. "Everyone else."

TBC...

AN: Kind of a crappy chapter, but now you get to see part of what Tate plans for the future. I do hope you liked it and again sorry if it sucked I have been sick real bad with this cold or flu thing on top of my usual health problems.

Please R&R like always!


End file.
